


BBQ

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BBQ, Dallas Stars, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Barbequeing doesn’t go so well.





	BBQ

“I can’t believe you called the fire department,” Tyler said, as they sat on the back deck steps staring at the ruined remains of the BBQ.

“There was a fire! That’s what you do!” Jamie admonished.

“I had it under control,” Tyler defended.

“You did not. If you had I wouldn’t have called the fire department,” Jamie replied.

“It was fine. All BBQ’s smoke a bit.”

“That wasn’t a bit of smoke. That was a full on blaze,” Jamie reminded. Then with a sigh he got up, offering Tyler a hand up.

Tyler looked at him in confusion.

“We still need to eat. Let’s go out and we’ll deal with this tomorrow.” Jamie said.

Tyler took the offered hand and follow him back into the house, still muttering under his breath, “I so totally had it under control.”


End file.
